When The Sun Comes Up
by DreamingofSilence
Summary: In a dystopian society where the poor and rich are divided, Kiku wants to be seen as more than just a Grey. He's willing to do anything to change his dull world, even risk his own life. Though, he's unaware of just how much danger he's putting himself in, until he meets the Prosper Alfred F. Jones.
1. We Are The Grey

**Hi everyone! This is my first attempt at a dystopian Hetalia fanfic. I'm really into dystopias and utopias, they really interest me, so here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Thunder boomed in the stormy sky as the rain fell even harder, lightning struck and the wind howled. A foot splashed in a large puddle, and heavy panting was drowned by the hurricane-like winds. The sounds of vulgar language and shouting could be heard among the terrible weather. Faster. He had to run faster. He turned a corner, into an alleyway, and hid behind the soaked dumpster. He crouched behind it and heavily panted, holding the item he had closer to him. It was too precious. The shouts were heard and his breath hitched as muffled voices became louder and footsteps came closer. He held his breath, a bad decision on his part, as his lungs were screaming for air. After a few grueling moments later, the sounds disappeared, and he could now relax. He deeply sighed and closed his eyes in relief, but he knew he wasn't safe until he got home.

He was thankful that he was just a block away from his home, or what he called a home. He really lived in a two story flat, one that was connected to several others and covered a whole block. The street was dirty and unsanitary, filled with papers, cups, and other things. The buildings were gloomy, a faded dark brown, with vines growing on them. He walked up to the apartment and opened the doors, having no need for his keys, as he knew the government didn't allow the poor people to lock their doors. It was so that they could perform home checks and not have the hassle of knocking or ringing doorbells. Once inside his home, he took off his shoes and set them beside the doorway. The smell of weak spice entered his nose, and he immediately knew his brother was cooking.

He sighed as he tiptoed down the hall and past the kitchen, gritted his teeth as the floorboard creaked.

"Kiku!" The stern voice of his brother yelled. Kiku deeply sighed and took off his coat, lazily throwing it to the floor, and walked into the kitchen, where his brother held up a wooden spoon.

"Hai, Yao-kun...?" Kiku innocently asked, holding the item behind his back. Yao raised an eyebrow and placed his hands on his hips.

"Where were you?"

"Out."

"Out where? What's behind your back?"

"Nothing."

Yao deeply sighed. "Kiku, you know we can't afford having you out so late!" He stepped closer to the smaller boy. "You don't want to be caught, do you? You can be executed in public!"

Kiku looked down and nodded. "I know, I know."

Yao shook his head. "Look, dinner will be ready soon. Go check up on the others."

The black haired boy nodded as he slowly backed out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs. He ran into a room, where three others turned to him.

"Guys, guess what?" Kiku asked as he closed the door behind him and held the item in front of him. He walked up to the three, who were seated on the floor, and sat down beside them.

"What is it?"

He set the item on the floor and flipped through the pages. Inside were photos of nature, some with flowers blooming, some with a single log cabin in the middle of a lush green field, and some with the waves of an ocean rolling in. It seemed to bright up the gloomy, grey room.

"I stole it!" Kiku happily said. "From a Prosper."

"You stole it? You can get killed!"

"I know that, Mei. But isn't it beautiful? Can you imagine a world where all these things really exist? I wanna go there. One day, I'm going to take you all, and we'll go there, to that world."

Too indulged in his fantasy, Kiku didn't notice Yao walk into the room until he heard his name being called.

"Kiku!" Yao said. The black haired boy turned around and quickly threw his arms over the notebook.

"Hai?"

"What is that?"

"N-Nothing."

"He stole it from a Prosper!" Mei piped in, Kiku glared daggers at her. Yao widened his eyes and snatched the book from Kiku, and looked inside it.

"You _stole _this?!" He asked in disbelief. "Do you realize how much trouble you can get into if they find out you have this? They'll kill you!"

"I know!" Kiku replied as he stood up. "But I got away from the Seekers! I'm going to take all of you to those picture places one day, Yao. So let me keep it!"

"I will not," Yao said as he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Yong-So, Mei, Jia, go to dinner. Your brother and I are going to have a discussion."

The three stood up and looked at each other. They ran out the room, though Yong-So took a moment to turn around. "Kiku's in trouble!" He taunted.

"You are," Yao said. "Look, Kiku, you aren't anything special. _None _of us are. That's why we're the Grey. We're all the same, we're nothing like the Prospers. So take the book and return it."

"No," Kiku growled. "I worked hard to get that book! It's my only hope to know that there's something beyond this boring, dull neighborhood! Let me keep it!"

Yao opened his mouth, but quickly closed it when he heard a loud beeping sound from outside. He and Kiku walked up to the window and widened their eyes, seeing the hologram of a pudgy man in a black tuxedo, sipping a glass of wine, appear behind a building. He had a monocle and greying hair.

"Hello, rats," He growled in a definite English accent. "The Seekers are going to perform a home search. Apparently, a precious item was taken from one of the Prospers, and we are going to find it. The home search will begin in five minutes."

Yao covered his mouth with his hand and glared at Kiku. "Destroy it. Use fire and destroy it. If they find out you have that book, they'll kill all of us."

Kiku shook his head. "No."

"Listen to me," Yao said through gritted teeth, and tightly grabbed Kiku's wrist. "I have worked hard for years, trying to support _us _ever since our parents were killed. I have poured my blood, sweat, and tears into raising this family, and I am _not _going to have it ruined because you were too much of an idiot to just sit back and live like a _normal _Grey! Now get rid of it! If they find it, so help me, I will kill you before they ever try to even touch you!"

Kiku pursed his lips and sighed. "Alright..." He took the book from Yao and walked out of the room. He ran his finger over a photograph and gently kissed it, his lip quivering as tears threatened to spill over his eyes. He went downstairs and grabbed his coat, throwing it on him before he opened the door and walked outside. Kiku looked around, and ran down the street, stopping in front of a garbage bin and dropping the book inside.

"Gomenasai," He whispered before he raced back to the flat. He closed the door behind him and took off his coat, hung it on the coat hanger and went into the kitchen where he joined his siblings at the small, circular, dining table.

"Did you get rid of it?" Yao asked. Kiku sighed and nodded, and dug his fork into the plate of curry and rice. He was about to take a bite of it, but stopped when he heard a loud siren wail.

"The home search," Yao quietly said. "Remain calm, don't say anything unless spoken to, okay?"

The four nodded and began eating. Mei whimpered as she took a bite of the food, and sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"Yao, I'm scared," She whimpered.

"I know, but don't worry," The brown haired man smiled. "Just act normal and everything will be fine. Okay?"

She squeaked, almost yelped when the front door slammed open, heavy footsteps and two military uniformed men walking into the flat.

"Who is the owner of this home?" One of the men said. Mei widened her eyes and paled at the sight of his rifle. Yao sighed and stood up, raising his hand.

"I am," He said in a low voice.

"Do you have any information on a notebook containing photographs?"

"No," Yao replied, and looked at Kiku. "We do not."

"We're going to search around."

"You may."

He didn't flinch as the men walked up the stairs. Yao closed his eyes and bit his lip as he heard smashing coming from upstairs.

"They're destroying our stuff!" Yong-So said as he stood up.

"Let them," Yao replied.

"No way! That isn't fair!"

"So, don't get involved..." Jia quietly said. "They can kill you..."

Yong-So ignored his words and instead went up the stairs, going to one of the rooms and shouting at them.

"So!" Mei shouted as she tried to run after him, though Yao grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Don't," He said. Jia and Kiku joined them at the base of the stairs, and the men came down, holding a struggling Yong-So over one of their shoulders.

"Is this your son?" The man asked.

"My brother," Yao replied.

"Do you realize what he has done?"

"No."

The other man stepped up and clutched his rifle. "He attacked us. Assaulting a Seeker is strictly forbidden and is punishable by law. He will be executed."

"Please..." Yao said. "He's just a teenager. He's loud and rash! Spare him!"

"Let me go!" Yong-So screamed, though the soldier holding him ignored him.

"He didn't mean it!" Kiku said. "Cut him some slack!"

He groaned in pain when Yao roughly stepped on his foot.

"We'll be taking him," The soldier said as they began walking out the flat.

"So!" Mei shouted. She tried to run after them, but Yao was holding her back. "Come back! So! No!"

"Let him go," Jia said. "We have to let him go. He did this on his own..."

"How could you let them take him?! He's going to be killed!" Mei yelled, tears running down her face. Yao sighed and shook his head.

"We're Grey's," He said, tears of his own staining his face. "That's just how it is."

* * *

It had stopped raining, though the clouds still remained grey. Yao, Jia, Mei, and Kiku pushed past the crowd of people who gathered in the street. Mei widened her eyes and covered her mouth with her hand as she saw Yong-So at a stake, bind with ropes. A family were also on stakes, two children, a man, and a woman. The children and woman were crying, while the man had his head low, muttering things underneath his breath.

"They're going to kill them," Mei whispered. "They're going to kill all of them!"

Kiku gulped as sweat poured down his forehead. His brother, his own _brother_, was going to be executed before his very eyes. The same soldier who took away Yong-So steeped up to the staked family, a jug of gasoline in his hand. He threw it on the four, all of them coughing as the oil entered their mouths and noses. A soldier also threw gasoline over Yong-So, and he looked away and shook his head.

"This will teach you damn rats to keep yourselves in place," The soldier next to the family said as he struck a match. The tip lit with a flame, and he dropped onto the child, a girl. She screamed in pain, an ear shattering scream. The fire spread to the second child, a boy, and he began crying as the flames engulfed his small body. It spread to the man and woman, and Yong-So smiled and closed his eyes as the flames began to burn him, as well. Mei turned around and sobbed onto Yao's shoulder as he held her close, rubbing her back. Jia looked down, but Kiku couldn't take his eyes off the scene of the five burning people. A few minutes later, they were put out with fire extinguishers, and Kiku finally looked away, not having the guts to see the charred bodies.

"Dump them," The soldier said. "I hope you've all learned a lesson."

The crowd began to dissipate, and Kiku clenched his fists.

"This is all my fault," He muttered. "I shouldn't have taken it... this is all my fault..."

He let his tears fall, though they only joined the puddle beneath his feet. "Gomenasai, So..." He cried, holding his face in his hands. "Forgive me..."

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. Sorry it's short, I originally posted this on DeviantArt, but it's not doing too well, so I thought I'd give it a try on here. If people like it, I'll continue it, but if not, then I'll just delete it. Um, thank you for reading! **

**-Tobu**


	2. We Are The Prospers

**Hello everyone! I'm very happy to know that this story received such positive feedback, and because of that, I'll continue it! Thank you all, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The poverty stricken neighborhood seemed even more grey ever since the death of Yong-So and the family. Everything was quiet. People rarely left their homes. They simply stared out the window as the rain fell. Kiku sighed as he stirred the curry in the pot, occasionally adding some spices. He turned off the burner and stared at the semi-solid food.

"Dinner," He weakly called. Mei and Jia came to the kitchen a few minutes later, sadness engulfing their eyes. They sat at the table as Kiku fixed them a plate of curry and rice, and placed it in front of them.

"Is Yao working late again?" Mei asked, grabbing a fork. Kiku simply nodded as he sat beside his siblings.

"He's hurting," He said. "He's probably working a lot to forget the pain and emptiness in his heart."

"Poor Yao..." Mei muttered.

"We're in just as much pain as he is," Jia quietly sighed. Kiku pursed his lips and deeply sighed.

"You have school tomorrow. Finish dinner and go to bed."

"You have school too!" Mei retorted.

"Mei. Don't fight with me."

The girl, surprised at his seriousness, looked down and poked her food with the fork.

"Sorry," She whispered under her breath. Kiku sighed and stood up, walked over to the kitchen window and closed the curtains.

"Kiku," Jia started. "What if there's a home search during the night?"

The black haired boy looked at him. "No. The Divine Ruler is cruel, but he wouldn't do that."

"It's happened before. Don't you remember? That's how Yao-"

"Be quiet!" Kiku angrily shouted, tightly gripping the curtains, almost ripping them. "Shutup and go to bed!"

Mei and Jia stood up from their place at the small table and walked out of the kitchen, neither of them saying a word as they left. Kiku deeply sighed and sat down, and ran a hand through his hair.

"_So... what would you do?_" He thought, and blinked tears away.

* * *

Kiku groaned as he rolled over onto his side. He slowly opened his eyes and looked out of the window. The sky was grey, as usual, but it wasn't raining. As he sat up, Jia burst into his room and ran over to him.

"Kiku!" He shouted. "Come! Mei's terribly sick!"

Kiku widened his eyes and stood up. He followed Jia into the room they shared, _they _being him, Mei, and Yong-So. Yao was beside Mei, who was lying on the floor. Her breaths were small and her eyes were squeezed shut in pain.

"How long has she been like this?" Kiku asked, joining Yao beside Mei.

"It happened overnight, I think," Jia worriedly said. "I-I don't know what it is..."

Yao shook his head. "There's no way we can afford sending her to a hospital. We'll just have to use what we have. Jia, Kiku, go make some ginger tea."

"No... mint..." Mei weakly said. "Stomach hurts..."

The brown haired man nodded. "Mint."

Jia and Kiku raced downstairs, to the kitchen, where Jia turned the burner, the flame coming alive underneath the kettle. Kiku opened a small jar sitting on the counter and took a small mug and spoon, scooping some tea leaves from out of the jar and pouring them inside the mug.

"What do you think it is?" Jia asked, tapping his foot on the floor. He groaned and bit his lip.

"Probably just the flu. I'm sure she'll recover," Kiku said. "Did Yao tell you to stay home?"

"Yes. We were getting ready but Mei started complaining of a headache. When I came into your room, she had thrown up. I guess he told me to stay home so that he and I could take care of her."

"I'll stay home too, then. I was late for school anyway."

Jia crossed his arms over his chest and began to bite his nail. Kiku could tell how anxious he was for the water to start boiling.

"What do you think Yong-So would do?" Jia asked.

"I don't want to talk about him."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"You miss him, don't you."

Kiku didn't reply. Instead he looked away, taking deep breaths to prevent tears from forming.

"I... miss him too."

Minutes felt like hours when the kettle finally began to whistle. Jia lunged forward and turned off the burner, taking the kettle and pouring the hot water into the mug. He didn't care that his hand was being burned, all he cared about was Mei feeling better.

"Jia, wait," Kiku said as he opened the same jar on the counter and took out a couple of mint leaves. He placed them in the cup and nodded at Jia, who quickly, yet carefully ran back up the stairs, to the room. Kiku sighed and followed Jia. Walking into the room, he could see Mei having trouble swallow the tea, whimpering as she slowly gulped it. Yao held her up, and from a side view, Kiku could see just how tired and stressed he was. He had dark circles around his eyes and his skin was paler than usual. His hair no longer had a shine to it, and his eyes seemed devoid of hope. Mei loudly coughed and pushed the mug away from her. She brought the crook of her elbow up to her mouth and coughed into it. After her coughing fit ended, she wheezed and put her hand over her chest.

"Hard to... breath..." She quietly said.

"I know," Yao whispered. "But you have to drink this tea. It'll help you."

Before she could take a sip, Mei burst into another fit of coughs, taking gasps between each one, until she began coughing blood. She hacked it up, the red liquid spilling onto her white blanket in messy splotches. Yao gently patted her back, and Mei heaved as her coughing fit ended.

"Chest hurts..." She whimpered. Jia handed the mug to her and she gently sipped the tea.

"You should rest, Mei," Kiku said. "You're very sick. You need your energy."

She slowly nodded and lied down on the floor. Yao brought the blanket up to her chin and gently stroked her hair.

"We'll figure out something, okay?" He whispered as he kissed her cheek. "You'll be fine. I promise."

* * *

Whispering and mumbling filled the neighborhood as people gathered onto the streets. Kiku looked outside the window, then at Mei, who looked back at him.

"What's going on?" She weakly asked.

"There's a crowd," He replied.

"I wanna go..."

"No. You stay here, I'll check it out."

"Kiku... please..."

He pursed his lips, seeing the desperate look in Mei's eyes. Defeated, Kiku sighed and helped her stand up, his left hand around her waist and his right holding her arm up, to keep her steady. They slowly shuffled to the hallway, and went down the stairs.

"Will you be okay out there?" Kiku worriedly asked. "If something happens, I won't be able to get to Yao or Jia..."

Mei smiled and nodded. "I promise, I'll be fine!" She said before coughing. Kiku helped her put on her coat before putting on his, and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Kiku. Really."

He sighed and opened the door, and Mei walked outside. Kiku followed her as he closed the door behind her and grabbed her hand, holding her close, and joining the crowd on the streets. He pushed past people to get to the front, to see what was going on. He could see a limousine driving down the street.

"Prospers?" Mei asked. "Why are they here?"

Kiku looked in the distance, seeing smoke rise into the sky. "Maybe they have business at the factories."

"But of all the neighborhoods..."

Kiku widened his eyes and smiled. "Mei," He said. "They can't being staying here for just one day. Maybe they have something-"

"No! No, no no no! Don't think about it!"

"But Mei..."

She sighed and pulled him away from the crowd, bringing him over to an apartment flat.

"Do you remember the last time you stole something?" She quietly asked. "Yong-So..."

Kiku looked down and gave a single nod. "Hai, I know, but if I can just see how they live, what it's like... it's all I need!"

"Why are you so... obsessed with Prospers?"

He looked at her. "Because... Yao was once a Prosper himself."

* * *

The factory stood tall over the neighborhood, its height surpassing any building in the area. Black smoke rose into the air, further adding to its intimidating appearance. The black limousine stopped in front of the large gates, and the driver stepped out. Walking elegantly, he went to the end of the car and opened the door.

"Ah, we're finally here," A composed, English accented voice said as he stepped out of the car. "Alfred, Francis, Matthew, come! We musn't waste any time."

The three men soon joined him outside the limo, and Francis raised an eyebrow as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"This is the place, Arthur?" He asked.

"Yes. This is where he told me it is."

"Hm, alright. Let's get this over with."

The four walked up to the gates, which seemingly opened for them. Down the concrete walkway they went, on either side, large trucks parked neatly in a line. Arthur adjusted his red tie and smiled as he held out his hand, greeting the man and woman standing in front of the factory doors.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Roderich and Elizaveta."

Roderich nodded, his face stoic, and he shook Arthur's hand. "The pleasure is all mine."

Francis smiled and took Elizaveta's hand, plating a soft kiss on it. "You look stunning as always, mon cheri."

Elizaveta tucked a piece of her brown hair behind her ear and yanked her hand away. "I'm flattered."

"You're so cruel, mon cheri!"

Alfred and Matthew stayed a distance away from everyone, and the former deeply sighed.

"I'm freakin' bored," He quietly groaned. Matthew slowly nodded and dusted off his black tuxedo.

"We're going to be here for at least a week. You're going to have to get used to it, Al."

"I just wanna get this stuff over with!"

"I do too, but... we are next in line to take over the company, and it's a huge responsibility. It is-"

"Yeah, I know, the largest producer of steel in the world, I get it! But why does business have to be so _boring_?"

Matthew sighed and shook his head. "They're going inside. Let's go."

The two followed Arthur, Francis, Elizaveta and Roderich inside the factory. It was incredibly large inside, the sound of steam hissing and alarms ringing filling the whole factory. It was dull and dreary, coloured a shade of a dark, depressing brown. People scurried back and forth, some shouting directions at others. Most were sitting at tables, manning sewing machines. They made their way up a metal staircase, and down a hallway, into a small room with a work desk in the middle of the room and a set of chair in front of the desk.

"In here, please," Roderich said, everyone walking inside, with Alfred closing the door.

"You see, Alfred," Arthur whispered to him. "This is business. This is how it works."

"Whatever," The blonde scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why can't you be more like your brother?" Arthur and Alfred looked at Matthew, who was standing quietly next to Francis.

"'Cause I'm not perfect," Alfred growled. The Englishman huffed and turned to Roderich.

"So, Mr. Edelstein," The green eyed man started. "I'd like to set up a monopoly in this area."

* * *

Yao shivered as he hugged his coat closer to him. His tattered shirt and pants provided little warmth in the chilly night. He would be home soon, he kept telling himself. He'd be home soon. He had let his hair down to keep his ears warm, though it didn't do much to help.

"You there."

Yao stopped walking and continued to shiver. He slowly turned around to face the figure of a man larger than himself.

"It's 9:30. What are you doing past curfew?"

Yao could see the man in the flickering streetlight. He had blond hair slicked back, and intimidating blue eyes, his right one having a scar extend from his forehead to his chin. He wore all black, a bulletproof vest over a short sleeved shirt, pants, and combat boots. He carried a rifle in his hands. He was a Seeker.

"I w-worked late in the f-factory," Yao explained, his teeth chattering.

"Do you have your ID on you?"

Yao searched his pant and jacket pockets, and bit his lip when he didn't feel anything on him.

"Shit," He cursed to himself. "N-No."

The man pursed his lips and looked behind him, in the distance was the lit up factory. He turned back to Yao and raised an eyebrow.

"You're from the factory, you say?"

"Yes."

"Very well. I'll let you go, but if I see you again without your ID, you will be arrested."

Yao nodded. "I understand. Thank you."

"Hurry home."

Without hesitation, he ran down the block and turned a corner, almost trippig over himself when he reached the flat. He climbed up the stairs and opened the door, seeing everything was pitch black inside.

"I'm home," He called as he closed the door behind him and flicked the light switch. The lightbulb shone weakly, but it was enough to let him see.

"_Everyone must be asleep,"_ He thought as he hung up his coat and went to the kitchen. Yao turned the burner knob, but nothing happened, and he groaned.

"Damned thing," He said as he opened a drawer and took out a box of matches. He struck the match against the side of the box and held it close to the burner, the blue flames coming alive underneath the kettle. He blew out the match and threw it in the sink.

"You're home..."

Yao gasped and turned to the kitchen doorway, though he quickly calmed down when he realized it was Kiku.

"How's Mei?"

"Not so good."

"What happened?"

Kiku took a seat at the small table and sighed. "Her cough is getting worse."

Yao sat across from him and nodded. "Maybe it's pneumonia."

"Pneumonia?"

"Yes. She's always had sensitive lungs."

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"In all honesty... no."

"If she dies-"

"I'll never forgive myself. I'm supposed to take care of this family, and yet, everything is falling apart," Yao sighed. "I don't know how much longer I can deal with this."

"Yao..."

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"I was, but I woke up and heard something and I came downstairs."

The two stayed quiet for a moment, nothing disturbing the silence. That is, until Kiku decided to speak.

"Yao, tell me. You used to be a Prosper. What happened?"

Yao's throat went dry and his palms began to sweat. "What... happened...?"

"I know that you were once one. But I what I don't know is what happened. How did you become a Grey?"

"It's a long story, Kiku."

The kettle began to whistle, and Yao got up to turn off the burner. He sighed and grabbed two mugs from a cabinet and poured tea leaves into both of them, followed by the water. Mixing them for a bit, he handed a mug to Kiku and sat back down. Kiku glared at Yao, a serious look on his face.

"What happened?"

"I told you, it's a long story."

"Then I'm willing to listen."

* * *

**Oh no, cliffhanger! Heh, thanks for waiting for a while, guys. To be honest, I did and didn't like this chapter. But next chapter will be better, I think! Serious stuff is gonna happen. Things will start making sense and you'll understand why people were introduced the way they were. So, see you guys later!**

**-Tobu**


	3. We Are United

**Hello, my lovelies! Welcome to a new chapter! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last one! So, enough from me. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'll tell you," Yao sighed. "I was a Prosper at one point. Before you were born. Before any of you were born. I was the owner of a very successful oil company. I had everything. Money, fame, power, I had it all, and I loved it. I was on top of the oil industry, I was king. But then... I became too corrupt."

Kiku clutched his mug. "Corrupted?"

Yao nodded and sighed. "I became greedy, selfish, and paranoid. I felt that everyone was trying to bring me down. I fired workers or made conditions for them terrible. I made their lives miserable."

"So what happened?"

"What happened? A strike happened. Every worker stopped working. Fine, I said, don't work. More money for me was my thinking. But... as time went on, I realized just how important they were. But it was too late. My company crashed. I couldn't pay my debt or taxes."

"You were in debt?"

"Yes. Anyway... but the time you were born, my company was crumbling apart. By the time Mei was born, I lost every thing. I was exiled out of the neighborhood where I lived as a Prosper and I landed here as a Grey. Only a handful of people remember the name Yao Wang. I'm nothing but trash, now."

Kiku bit his lip. When the tea began to ripple, he realized he was trembling.

"You... idiot," He quietly said. "How could you destroy yourself like that...?"

Yao smiled. "I was stupid. So stupid."

"D-Did you hear about the Prospers in town?"

"I have. Kiku..." The brown haired man glared at him. "You better not think of doing anything stupid."

"Why are you assuming that I'm going to do something?"

Yao slammed his hand on the small circular table and stood up. "Because I'm tired of having the people I care for leave my life!" He shouted. Kiku flinched and looked down, unable to face his brother's angry eyes.

"I'm sorry... I-I didn't know So would die..."

"Just... please, Kiku. Learn from your mistakes. Stop trying to stand out. We're Greys, and that's all we'll ever be," Yao sighed. "Forever."

* * *

The street lights flickered weakly, barely illuminating the polluted street. Kiku hummed to himself as he licked around a lollipop. He popped the sweet candy out of his mouth and chuckled.

"This was easier to steal than I thought," He said to himself, and continued to indulge in the candy. He kicked a can in his path and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I look like a thug," He lightly laughed, and put on a smug face. "Don't cross my way!"

He stopped walking and raised his fists, and punched the air as if it were a person. He stopped his actions when he heard a splash in the distance. Kiku turned around and narrowed his eyes, listening for another sound. There was a moment of silence, until he began to hear what sounded like footsteps.

"Who could be out this late at night...?" He asked himself. He once again narrowed his eyes, trying to make out a shape in the darkness, and eventually, he could. The shape looked like someone running, getting closer to him. Kiku widened his eyes when he realized it was a person, and before he could react, he felt himself be knocked to the ground, his lollipop slipping out of his mouth and landing on the pavement beside him.

"Shit!" He cursed, and pushed the person off of him as he stood up. "What's your problem?"

He blinked and widened his eyes. The person looked _nothing _like a Grey. He was wearing a fancy black suit, with shiny leather shoes. His clothes were dirty, however. His hair was dirty blonde and muddy, but he couldn't see his eyes because he was on his knees, groaning. Kiku knew he was a Prosper.

"H-Hey," The black haired boy said, kneeling down next to him. "You alright?"

The person looked at him, his blue eyes wide in horror. "D-Don't hurt me." He said. Kiku held up his hands in defense.

"It's fine, I'm not gonna touch you. What's the matter, why're you in a Grey neighborhood?"

The person stood up and looked around. "My glasses," He said. "Where are my glasses?"

"We can look for them later. Just answer my question."

"A Seeker," He said. "A Seeker is after me. No, two. Look, you have to hide me. You gotta hide me."

Kiku took a step back. "W-Wait, if a Grey associates with a Prosper-"

"You have to hide me! Please!"

Pity engulfed Kiku, seeing the terror and fear in his blue eyes.

"Fine," He said. "Fine, I'll hide you. Follow me."

Kiku grabbed his hand and ran down the street, and turned a corner.

"Where are we going?" The blond asked.

"My place," Kiku answered. "You'll be safer than in the streets."

They quickly reached the apartment flat and raced up the stairs. Kiku slowly opened the door, wincing as it opened with a loud creak. He slowly stepped inside, the person closing the door behind him.

"It's so da-"

"Shh!"

Kiku sighed when he felt safe enough to continue moving, and slowly took a step when the lights turned on.

"What're you doing out so late?" Yao asked. He gasped and widened his eyes, seeing the person behind Kiku. "Who is that?!"

"I don't know either!" Kiku retorted. "But he needed help and I offered it!"

"He's a Prosper..." Yao covered his mouth with his hand. "He's a Prosper! Get him out, right now!"

"Just wait! If we kick him out, he's gonna be found by the Seekers and...!"

The person stepped forward. "It depends on how mad my brother will be."

"Brother?" Yao asked. He nodded.

"Arthur Kirkland."

Yao felt like his heart skipped a beat. "Kirkland... that name... t-the largest producer of s-steel... y-you're Alfred...!"

"Yes, I am. I-If the Seekers find me, Arthur won't care. He could kill me."

The brown haired man bit his lip. "I-I don't care. Get out."

"Wait!" Alfred said. "Please, let me stay! I'll give you whatever you want! Do you want a car? A new house? Money? I'll give it to you!"

"No, I-"

"I'll work for you!"

"We can't-"

"Only for the night, at least! Please! I won't tell anyone, I swear! Please..."

"Kiku," Yao started with a deep sigh. "He is your responsibility."

Alfred widely smiled. "Thank you! Thank you so, so, so much!"

"You're filthy. Let Kiku start a bath for you."

Kiku went up the stairs, with Alfred following him, and went into the bathroom.

"I don't think we have any clothes for you, but you might fit Yong-So's."

"Who's Yong-So?"

Kiku pursed his lips as he turned the knob in the tub, the water running out of the faucet.

"He was my brother," He quietly said. "He died... because of me."

Alfred slowly took off his jacket. "O-Oh... sorry..." He replied as he proceeded to undo his shirt.

"It's fine. How do you like the water?"

"Warm! Really warm!"

Kiku slightly chuckled as he felt the water in the tub. "Okay, you can go in. But hurry, they'll be shutting off the water pipes soon."

Alfred nodded and smiled. "Thanks, um..."

"Kiku. It's Kiku."

* * *

"A Prosper?!" Jia asked in disbelief. "W-Why are you letting a Prosper stay here!"

Mei blushed. "Prosper or not, he's cute~!"

Alfred laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks, I try."

They sat in the kitchen, seated around the dinner table. The day was new, morning, although the sky remained cloudly and gloomy.

"Do you think they're going to make a report about Alfred being missing?" Kiku asked. Yao crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

"Most likely."

"No," Alfred said. "Arthur doesn't care," He looked away. "He prefers Matthew, anyway..."

"Are you implying something?" Yao asked.

"Uh..." Alfred cleared his throat. "C-Can I... stay here for another day?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Why not?"

"Do you _want_ us to get killed?!"

"Look," Alfred said with a sigh. "I told you already, Arthur doesn't care about me. He most likely called off the Seekers."

"And what if he hasn't?" Yao growled.

"Let's hope he has."

"No, no no. If you stay here-"

"If a Seeker sees me coming out of your house," Alfred began. "They'll think you kidnapped me, right?"

Yao froze. He was right, he thought. Very right.

"When are you going to leave?" Yao groaned. "I'm worried-"

"You're paranoid," Jia said. "If Seekers do find him..."

Yao was about to say something when Mei suddenly burst out into a fit of coughs. She wheezed between each cough, and eventually, blood ran down her chin.

"Ouch..." She squeaked as she placed her hand over her chest.

"A-Are you okay?" Alfred worriedly asked.

"She's been like this for weeks," Kiku sighed. Alfred nodded and crossed her arms.

"I think I know what it is."

"What is it?"

"Pneumonia."

"We thought so, too..."

Jia bit his lip and looked at the blond. "D-Do you have any medicine?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I wish I did..."

"So what'll happen to me?" Mei asked.

"I hate to break it to you, but... you're going to die."

Another death. Yao was going to experience another death. He barely recovered from Yong-So's- how could he deal with Mei's? His stomach felt queasy and he became lightheaded. He tried to swallow, but his throat was too dry.

"Why...?" He chocked out. "Why is this happening...?"

Everyone turned to him, worry in their eyes.

"Yao..." Kiku said.

"I said I wouldn't let any of you die! I swore to it! And... look at what's happening. So is dead, Mei is dying... who's next? Jia, or Kiku? Or maybe even me? Why is everyone dying before my eyes?"

"I'll leave you guys alone..." Alfred said as he slowly walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Why do you want to stay here?" Kiku asked. "You're a Prosper. You have such a luxurious life, and you're throwing it away."

"Okay, yeah, you guys are Grey and you're treated like dog shit, but you have what I don't," Alfred replied. Kiku raised an eyebrow.

"Which is?"

"Hope. A true family."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Yeah. Arthur and Francis always play favourites. Matthew is the one they expect to take over the company, not me. Or, at least, they think I'd do a terrible job. They don't treat me well. They constantly ignore me, and the only attention I get from them is when they make fun of me and make me feel bad about myself. Matt does it, too. They laugh in my face and put me down. It sucks, man."

"So why were the Seekers hunting you down?"

"I got into a huge argument with Artie. Huge. I threatened and insulted him, but the look of rage in his eyes really scared me. I was scared of what he was gonna do to me. I ran away, and Arthur ordered the Seekers after me. He said for them to get me... dead or alive. I thought they were gonna kill me, and before I knew it I crashed into you."

"So... you'd rather live as a Grey, treated terribly, living in the slums with barely enough money to buy a loaf of bread, instead of a Prosper, where you get every thing you want?"

Alfred looked at Kiku with a serious face. "In all honesty, yes. Being a Prosper isn't as amazing as you think it is."

"It... isn't?"

"No, of course not!"

"But as a Grey-"

"I don't care how bad you're treated or how crappy conditions are! That means nothing to me! But here... here, I feel like there's hope. Even with death, you remain strong and hopeful. I have no hope for my future, though. I think it'll be as dull and boring as the sky. And you stick together as a family. Mine... mine really sucks. But you guys support each other," Alfred sheepishly smiled. "That's what I think, at least. I know I've only been here for a night but... I got a pretty good idea of what you guys are like."

Kiku could feel his eyes water. He blinked them away and chuckled.

"That's amazing," He said. "I never thought a Prosper could be so miserable."

"Yeah, but I have no right to complain."

Kiku, seated on the floor, looked out the window. It had stopped raining.

* * *

**Ah, I finally finished this! Wow! Sorry to make you guys wait long, but I got a little stuck andlazy with this chapter, which I did and didn't enjoy. Uh, if things are planned out correctly, the next chapter will be more... serious. Did you guys get that little reference I put in there? An internet cookie if you do! ^.^ Anyway, thanks for reading, and Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
